


Overexposed

by Pricefieldnerd



Series: Crossovers [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Life Is Strange (Video Game), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: 2018, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Crossover, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Triggers, canon lesbianism, lol, lots of lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pricefieldnerd/pseuds/Pricefieldnerd
Summary: What if Jefferson got to Chloe and Max?What if Max's rewind powers never failed her, but her blackouts only got worse?What if the duo got stuck in an alternate timeline per-say?What if Max could fully control her powers?What if Chloe couldn't stop fckn dying?Read this for drama, angst, and fluff lol





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

            “Chloe!” Max yelled, her eyes flipping open quickly. Glancing around, she realized she was lying in the same position she was in when she had her vision.

            _Oh God, no. Not again._

            Max looked around, getting a feel for her surroundings. She was in a large metal-like room that had a single dim light hanging from the middle of the roof… wherever that was. Beyond the light, it was pitch black, and the brunette couldn’t see anything. She glanced to her side, expecting more metal surrounding her or darkness. To Max’s surprise, she saw Chloe laying across from her in the same position, but unconscious. The brunette tried to stand, but lost balance due to dizziness and fell back down. This time, she tried to crawl towards Chloe. It was difficult, but she made it.

            “Chloe… Please, wake up.” Max murmured desperately, shaking Chloe’s shoulder.

            “Mmm…” Chloe groaned. “Max…?” Her eyes opened slowly as she stared up at Max. Like the younger girl, Chloe tried to sit up, but felt extremely dizzy and fell back, panting. “Whoa… Max?” She tried reaching out for her girlfriend, and Max quickly grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

            “Raven? That you…?” A new voice asked. Max and Chloe stared in the direction the voice came from, and realized they weren’t alone.

            “Who the hell are you?” Chloe yelled.

            “Hello?” The girl called. Why was it so dark?

            “What’s going on…?” Another new voice called. Max and Chloe glanced at each other, and then slowly crawled towards the voices. Once they got to the voices, both girls’ eyes widened.

            “Holy shit…” Chloe whispered.

            “Oh my god!” There was a short girl with long, beautiful black hair and stunning blue eyes running towards them. “Are you two ok?”

            “Get the fuck back!” Chloe yelled, pointing her gun at her. The girl, eyes now even wider, backed away with her hands up. Her eyes were partly glazed, as if she was reliving a memory.

            “Chloe!” Max yelled at her.

            “We don’t know her.” Chloe hissed.

            “Listen, my name’s Stephanie. I don’t know where we are, but I’ve gotta find my team.” The blue eyed girl told them. Chloe slowly put her gun away, but glared at the girl still.

            “Asami?” Another girl came over, wide-eyed. “Whoa. You guys ok?” She had long dark brown hair and looked very muscular. “Uh, my name’s Korra. I can help you.”

            “Where are we?” Max asked. “And where’s Kate…” She cut herself off after feeling a sting on her neck. Instantly she felt dizzy again. Max froze, eyes wide.

            “Max!” Chloe yelled, shaking her. Max barely looked up behind Chloe and saw a figure drug Chloe too, and soon Stephanie and Korra followed. They all lay there, fighting to stay conscious, but soon, everything faded away.

 

 

            Max blinked open her eyes, trying to look around the room. She saw Chloe next to her, and… Stella? Stirling…? Stephanie! And Kor… Korra…?

            “Chloe…” Max whispered, shaking her again. It took a few moments, but Chloe grunted, her face twisted in annoyance.

            “I’m tryina sleep, Max…” Chloe mumbled, not opening her eyes.

            “Chloe!” Max yelled.

            “Max…?” Chloe mumbled, finally opening her eyes. When realization hit her, she frowned. “Oh. Still here.” She and Max stood up, helping each other.

            “Who drugged us…?” Stephanie asked, rubbing her head and standing up, feeling dizzy.

            Max stared, wide-eyed and terrified. Flashbacks of being in Jefferson’s Dark Room filled her mind. Her breath picking up, she began profusely sweating and shaking. Chloe quickly held onto her in a tight hug, shaking with the brunette.

            “Max, it’s ok. He’s not here. It’s just me.” Chloe murmured, stroking Max’s back.

            “Who’s not here?” Korra asked, walking over. Max shut her eyes tight and shook her head, holding Chloe close.

            “A sick asshole hurt Max.” Chloe mumbled angrily. “Max, he’s in jail. He can’t hurt you anymore.” She whispered to her.

            “B-but he-“

            “Max.” Chloe said. “He’s gone.”

            “W-who’s gone?” A new voice popped up.

            “Raven!” Stephanie yelled, running over to her. She was just waking up in a corner of the metal room. “Are you alright?”

            “Dizzy as hell, but I think I’m fine…” Raven murmured, standing up and leaning into Stephanie for support. Her arm was around Stephanie’s neck. “Ugh… W-who’s gone…?”

            “Some psychopath hurt Max.” Chloe snarled. “I hella wish I could’ve killed him myself.”

            “C-Chloe…” Max murmured, shaking still. Tears sprang out of her eyes as she quietly sobbed into Chloe’s chest.

            “Damn…” Stephanie murmured. “She gonna be ok?”

            “One day.” Chloe whispered.

            A sudden noise from a corner caught everyone’s attention. Quickly, they all turned around and faced the corner. Max hugged Chloe tighter while Korra took a fighting stance. Stephanie pulled Raven closer, activating her powers.

            “Stephanie?” The voice called.

            “No way.” Stephanie breathed in disbelief.

            The figure came into view, her eyes wide. Raven breathed a sigh of relief.

            “Hey guys.” The girl smiled, walking towards them.

            “Nice to see you again, Artemis.” Raven smiled slightly back.

 

 

            “Ok, who are you?” Korra asked. “Obviously I’m Korra.”

            “Artemis.” The blonde girl answered first. “That’s Raven,” She pointed to the goth-like woman. “And that’s Stephanie.” Finally, she pointed to the black haired woman.

            “I’m Max,” The brunette murmured. “And this is my… friend, Chloe.” She glanced at the bluenette, blushing.

            “Sup, bitches.” Chloe said, swinging an arm around Max’s shoulder.

            “Chloe!”

            “Calm down, Max.” Chloe laughed.

            “Where’s Megan?” Raven asked.

            “I dunno. I haven’t seen her at all.” Artemis answered. “Come to think of it, I don’t even remember how I got here…”

            “We have time to worry about that later.” Raven spoke. “Let’s just find the rest of our teams.”

            “But we don’t even know where they are.” Stephanie said.

            “We do now…” Artemis murmured, staring wide-eyed at a corner of the room. A green skinned woman, a black haired woman, a darker skinned woman, a woman who looked very beautiful and full of makeup, and a red haired woman were all passed out in the corner.

            “Asami!” Korra yelled.

            “Shit…” Chloe whispered, running over with Korra. Max quickly followed.

            “Starfire!” Raven and Stephanie exclaimed.

            “Megan!” Artemis shouted, running over. “Come on, M’gaan. Wake up! Zatanna? Rocket? Please…”

            “Starfire, stay with me here…” Raven murmured.

            “C’mon Asami… W-we were gonna visit Mako…” Korra whispered.

            M’gaan groaned as she shut her eyes further. Slowly, she blinked her eyes open and looked up at Artemis. “W-what…?” She mumbled.

            “M’gaan, do your mind trick thingy. Wake them up!” Artemis shouted. M’gaan nodded and focused on each of the unconscious girls. After a few moments, they all grunted in pain at the same time, waking up.

            “Whoa…” Zatanna murmured, rubbing her head. “What just happened…?”

            “I-I don’t know. We don’t know.” M’gaan answered.

            “Who are you?” Asami asked, staring at everyone strangely.

            “Oh, for Azar’s sake…” Raven mumbled, face palming herself. Annoyed, Raven began pointing at everyone. “Raven, Stephanie, Artemis, Korra, Zatanna, Starfire, M’gaan, Max, Chloe, and Rocket.”

            “I’m Asami.” The black haired woman answered.

            “Oh for fucks sake-“

            “Chloe!” Max interrupted her girlfriend.

            “Look, I just want to get out of here, alright?” Chloe told her.

            “And we will.” Max whispered.

            “How?” M’gaan asked.

            “Guys,” Korra murmured. “I know how we can get out of here. Su taught me metalbending. I might be able to bend us out of here.”

            “Who taught you what now?” Stephanie asked, utterly confused.

            “Lin’s sister. She taught me a way to bend metal, just like I bend fire, earth, water, and air.” Korra explained.

            “Damn. Is there anything you don’t know?” Raven commented.

            “A lot of things.” Korra admitted. “But I keep learning!”

            “Jesus, just get us out of here!” Chloe exclaimed.

            “Chloe!” Max hissed, putting her hands on her girlfriend’s shoulder. Chloe glared at Max, but her expression softened when she really looked at Max’s pleading eyes. The bluenette sighed.

            “Sorry.” Chloe murmured. Max smiled and leaned up, kissing Chloe. The punk melted into it, kissing her girlfriend right back. It took them a moment to realize that they weren’t the only ones in the room and everyone was staring at them. They broke apart, deep blushes on their cheeks.

            “Hey, it’s cool.” Korra smiled at the two blushing teens. “Asami and I are girlfriends.”

            “Honestly…” Raven whispered, rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment. “Stephanie and I… We’ve… Kissed before.”

            “S-since when?” Stephanie stuttered, her face reddening.

            “The second and final time we fought Eclipse. Right before you tried to kill him, you kissed me.” Raven said.

            “Oh yeah… Well I… I liked it…” Stephanie murmured, facing the ground.

            Raven said nothing, but her face looked like a tomato as she awkwardly glanced sideways.

            “Alright, well, I never had feelings for anyone except for Wally…” Artemis said.

            “Conner…” M’gaan whispered, looking down sadly.

            “What about you, miss magic?” Korra asked, pointing to Zatanna.

            “Dick’s cute…” Zatanna murmured, blushing.

            “Ha! Dick.” Chloe laughed.

            “Aqualad’s kinda hot.” Rocket said.

            “Where is Robin?” Starfire asked.

            “Ok, ok! We all like someone! So what?” Chloe yelled. “Get us the hell out of here!” This time, Max said nothing at Chloe’s outburst. She wanted to leave too.

            “Ok, stand back.” Korra instructed. Max and Chloe stood together behind Korra. The brunette was holding Chloe’s arm. Starfire, Raven, and Stephanie stood side by side next to the two other girls. Artemis, Zatanna, Rocket, and M’gaan stood in a straight line. Asami stood next to Korra.

            Korra inhaled and exhaled slowly, then focus herself on her bending. Max stood by, squeezing Chloe’s arm tightly. Chloe just stared at Korra, wide-eyed, as the metal began slowly turning and breaking apart.

            Sweat dripped from Korra’s face as she tried bending the metal more. Her eyes widened suddenly as she got flung backwards, landing hard on her back beside Max and Chloe.

            “Shit!” Chloe exclaimed.

            “Korra!” Asami yelled, running over. Korra used her hands to prop herself up, but stared at the metal like it was going to crush her.

            “The metal… I shouldn’t have messed with it.” Korra gasped out.

            “Why?” Rocket asked.

            “What is happening?” Starfire ran over.

            “Holy shit…” Max murmured.

            “Max?” Chloe asked, shaking Max by the shoulders a little. “Max? Is this another one of your visions?”

            “I wish it was, Chloe…” Max mumbled. Chloe followed Max’s gaze and saw that the walls were coming in on them. They began getting crushed from the hard metal walls. Korra protected Artemis, Asami, M’gaan, Zatanna, Raven, Starfire, Stephanie, and herself from the walls using airbending. However, she couldn’t help Max and Chloe.

            “Max! Rewind, now!” Chloe demanded, struggling to speak from the walls crushing her. Max stared in horror as the walls completely toppled down on Chloe, killing her. Chloe had made a light gasp before she fell under the weight of the walls. Quickly, Max stuck her hand out and time whirred around her, going backwards. Once she knew everything was in the right place, she lowered her hand, feeling lightheaded and dizzy,

            “Ok, stand back.” Korra once again instructed.

            “Korra, no!” Max yelled, running to her. “Don’t mess with the metal. There’s something up with it that’ll make the walls crush us.”

            “How… How do you know?” Korra asked her.

            “I saw it happen and rewound time.” Max answered simply.

            “Sure. Now if you excuse me-“

            “Listen, dickhead.” Chloe stepped in. “You all have some sort of super hero powers, so why is it so weird for Max to have a power that’s slightly different than yours? It’s not! If she says she rewound time, fucking believe her, asshole!” Korra stared at Chloe, shocked. Then she stared at Max, then Chloe, then back at Max. Her eyes widened more.

            “Shit, Max, your nose.” Chloe murmured. Max’s nose was bleeding profusely and dripping down her face, on her shirt, on the floor. By now, everyone gathered around them.

            “Max?” Stephanie asked. “You alright?”

            “I don’t…” Max trailed off, her knees wobbling. Chloe quickly held onto her as the both fell to the ground. Chloe was on her knees and Max’s head and back were on them. The brunette’s eyes were wide with fear.

            “Max!” Chloe screamed. Blood began dropping out of Max’s mouth as well as her nose.

            “Chlo-e…” Max gasped out.

            “Shit, Max!” Chloe yelled, shaking Max.

            “Flip her on her side!” Stephanie ordered.

            “What’ll that do?” Raven asked.

            “If she stays on her back, she’ll choke on her own blood. But if she lies down on her side, the blood will flow out of her nose and mouth easier, and she also doesn’t choke.” Stephanie explained. Chloe nodded at her and turned Max over. As soon as she did that, Max began coughing up blood and gasping for air. She held herself up with one hand.

            “Max! Max, can you hear me?” Chloe asked. “Please say something…”

            “C-Chloe…?” Max mumbled, falling onto her back and panting. “My powers, they… The-the more I use them, the worse these things get…”

            “What?” Artemis asked.

            “Please, Max, don’t use your powers anymore.” Chloe begged.

            “But Chloe-”

            “ _No_.” Chloe stated. After a brief hesitation, Max nodded. Chloe helped her to her feet. The brunette wobbled on her knees and almost fell, but Chloe held onto her and hugged her tight, a tear falling down her face as she shut her eyes.

            “Don’t ever do shit like that to me again, you hear me?” Chloe said, her voice wavering. Max said nothing, but nodded against Chloe’s chest. They never let go of each other.

            “We need to get out of here.” Korra told them.

            “I got it.” Raven said. She closed her eyes and began focusing. Korra looked confused, so Stephanie quietly explained that Raven was finding a way out and which way was best. After a few moments, Raven’s eyes opened slowly again as she glanced around, blinking a few times.

            “Raven?” Starfire asked.

            “Guys, get around me, and stay close.” Raven ordered. “I found a way outside. I can teleport us out of here.”

            The teams did as Raven said, gathering around the half demon. Once they did that, Raven breathed in and out, closing her eyes while doing so. When she opened them again, her eyes were white.

            “Azarath Mentrion Zinthos!” She exclaimed. A black and white swirl of power began circling around them slowly. Max shifted until she was squished against Chloe. Korra and Asami stayed close by each other. Everyone else didn’t react unnaturally, as they were used to Raven’s powers. Suddenly, Raven grunted in pain and her body began shaking and twitching.

            “Raven!” Starfire yelled.

            “No!” Raven said. “Stay back. I-I’m fine.” Her knees bent and shook as she struggled to begin teleporting them. After a few difficult moments, Raven’s eyes glowed even more. She grunted, standing straight again and fully wrapping her powers around everyone. Within moments, they were outside in nice, warm sunlight. Raven’s eyes returned to normal and her arms lowered. She stood, panting.

            “Whoa…” Max murmured, looking around. They were in a huge green field that looked like it stretched for miles. No end in sight.

            “Raven?” Stephanie asked. Raven’s eyes were half closed and glazed. The dark woman looked at her friend blankly, then gave an exhausted sigh and fell to the ground.

            “Raven!” Artemis shouted. Everyone ran over to her, surrounding the unconscious girl.

            “She’ll be fine,” M’gaan told them all. “She’s just exhausted from teleporting all of us at once.”

            “Speaking of more teleportation,” Zatanna murmured. “How are we gonna cover hundreds of miles of field?”

            “I got it.” Stephanie stepped forward. “I can use my power to create a disk which could let us fly across the field fast.”

            “M’gaan, Starfire, and Rocket can all fly, so that’s less people to worry about.” Artemis said. “Unless they can fly.” She pointed towards Max, Chloe, Korra, and Asami.

            “I mean, I can use my airbending to fly, but probably not as fast as magic wizard over here.” Korra chuckled, pointing at Stephanie.

            “Hey!” Stephanie laughed.

“Only superpower Max has is time travel.” Chloe commented.

“And obviously I can’t fly.” Asami murmured.

“Anyway, hop on.” Stephanie ordered. She created a large power disc that was completely flat and thin, but could carry them all. Once everyone got on, Stephanie picked Raven up bridal style and held onto her close as she flew them quickly. Starfire could easily keep up, but Rocket and M’gaan were having difficulties keeping up with the super powered girl. Once Stephanie noticed this, she slowed down a bit. M’gaan gave her a grateful smile. Stephanie just nodded back, focusing on her powers.

            “Wait! Steph, slow down!” Artemis shouted. Stephanie, taken by complete surprise, slowed down until they were completely stopped, staring straight ahead. There was someone running towards them. And they were moving pretty fast.

            “Wally?” Artemis breathed, staring wide-eyed. The figure was in front of them before anyone could even blink, scattering dust and air around the group.

            “Hey guys!” Wally smiled. Artemis sighed happily and jumped in his arms, kissing him and hugging him.

            “Wally, you have to help us. Where are the boys?” M’gaan asked, walking up to him with a worried expression on her face.

            “Um, not sure. I just woke up in the middle of this huge field and started running until I saw something in the distance. Didn’t know it was you guys.” Wally answered.

            “We’ve gotta be somewhere abnormal for everyone to be here.” Raven commented. She had woken up and stood with help from Stephanie.

            “We’re in the middle of the Multiverse.” Wally answered with a serious expression.

            “Oh no.” Max breathed. Chloe glanced at her girlfriend.

            “Max? What’s wrong?”

            “Did I… did I fuck up time…?” Max whispered, staring at the ground, wide-eyed.

            “Hell no. Don’t do this to yourself again, Max! You erased a fucking tornado out of existence after fixing everything. You didn’t mess up.” Chloe said, grabbing Max’s shoulders.

            “I still fucked up time.” Max mumbled. “Whether or not I fixed something afterwards, I still messed up, Chloe.”

            Chloe said nothing. Instead, she pulled Max into a tight hug, her face contorted into an angry and upset expression.

            “Max…” Chloe breathed. “Don’t. Don’t hurt yourself over all this.”

            “I can get you all back home. I just gotta run fast enough with you in my arms and poof! Back home!” Wally smiled.

            “I can teleport some of you back home.” Raven added. “Once I do it, though, you need to hurry and get back. I can’t keep it up for long.”

            They all nodded at each other. Wally began running fast with Zatanna in his arms, teleporting home instantly. A blue portal-like thing popped up and Wally ran inside of it, coming back a few moments later. He grabbed M’gaan, running. He repeated that for Rocket, Artemis, Korra, and Asami. Wally ran back to the remaining members, panting. Raven nodded at him, then turned her head and began focusing her power.

            “Azarath Mentrion Zinthos!” She shouted, her arms outstretched. Hundreds of portals to different worlds and universes were all around them.

            “Whoa…” Chloe gaped, looking around with wide, blue wondering eyes.

            “Max, Chloe, go look around for your world and get out of here, now!” Raven snapped. Her arms were shaking tremendously and it seemed as if she were really struggling to keep the portals up. The two girls quickly split up to find their home.

            Max stumbled on accident, falling in front of a portal. Looking up, she realized that the portal lead to the outside of Chloe’s house.

            “Chloe!” Max called. A few moments later, she could hear heavy footsteps running towards her. Chloe arrived, panting.

            “Raven!” Max shouted. The goth girl glanced up, still shaking. “Can you focus on one portal?”

            “No, I can’t.” Raven called back. “Just go!”

            “I hope one day we’ll all meet again.” Max admitted. “You were all… kind.”

            “Thank you.” Raven murmured.

            “Goodbye.” Max waved. Chloe never said a thing; she just stared at the rest of the team. She and Max turned and walked through the portal. The second they did, the portal closed and disappeared.

            “We’re in the backyard, so at least no one could have suspicions about random teens popping up on the street.” Chloe smirked.

            “Let’s just go inside.” Max whispered. The sun was setting and cast the girls in a warm orange glow. Chloe slid the glass door open and let Max in first. The bluenette followed afterwards.

            “Yo! We’re home!” Chloe hollered. Rapid footsteps came from the stairs, and both girls were engulfed in hugs from Joyce and David.

            “Mom?” Chloe choked. “David?”

            “We’re so glad you’re both ok.” Joyce cried. Max and Chloe glanced at each other, confused and a bit fearful.

            “Mom?” Chloe murmured. Both parents let the girls go and stared at them.

            “Y-you were gone for three months. We though you ended up like R-Rachel…” Joyce sobbed.

            “What…?” Max whispered. Her vision began blurring. She felt dizzy and her ears were ringing. Something dripped down her face and onto her shirt. Max realized it was blood.

            She glanced up at Chloe, then Joyce, then David, and back at her girlfriend. They all stared at her, concerned.

            “C-Chloe…” Max murmured. She began falling and felt Chloe catch her.

            “Max!” Chloe screamed, but to the brunette it seemed like a whisper.

            Max groaned, her head pounding.

            “I-I’m not feeling…” Max trailed off, her voice getting quieter with each syllable. Chloe shook Max’s shoulders, screaming her name. Max gave an exhausted sigh, allowing the darkness to swallow her.

 

 

            _Max groaned, squirming around. Opening her eyes, she realized she was lying on the ground… wherever it was. The whole place was gray with occasional white… clouds? Spots?_

_Max got up slowly and began walking in a random direction. After a while, she realized she was back in the grassy field from the Multiverse. Except it was engulfed in darkness. Bright blue eyes stared at her in the middle of the darkness._

_There was a young woman beside Max with long blonde hair and beautiful hazel eyes. She looked angry as hell as she stared at the shadowy figure. Max turned slowly to look behind her and saw Raven, Korra, Wally, Artemis, everyone. There were many other people, and Max assumed they were with the teams. They all stared in amazement at the woman fighting the shadow. Max suddenly realized that Chloe was among the group. Everyone was injured._

_“Chloe!” Max yelled. She didn’t seem to hear Max, so the brunette screamed louder._

_“Max?” Chloe screamed. Max realized that the Chloe she was facing never spoke._

_“C-Chloe…?” Max whispered._

_“Max! Wake up!”_

Max gasped, flinging her eyes open. She was in Chloe’s bed, and it was night already. Chloe was beside her, eyes filled with fear and her hands on Max’s side and shoulder.

“Max?” Chloe choked out.

“I-I’m here…” Max whispered. “Chloe… What…?”

“You were screaming my name in your sleep. Nightmare?” Chloe asked. Max sat up, facing Chloe. She felt dizzy, so Chloe quickly held onto her by her shoulders.

“N-no…” Max murmured, leaning into Chloe. “Vision… We-we gotta find a way back to the Multiverse Field.”

“The what?”

“The field where we were at with the teams.” Max explained.

“Why?” Chloe asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

“They are all in danger. They-they’re gonna die, Chloe.” Max choked out, sobbing.

“Ok, then we’ll go back.” Chloe murmured, holding onto Max and stroking her hair softly as the smaller girl cried in her girlfriend’s arms.

“How do we get back?” Max whispered.

“I-I don’t know, Max. But for now, we stay here. Something obviously happened to us. Everyone must be hella worried.” Chloe murmured, stroking Max’s back softly.

“We need to find out what happened to us in those three months,” Chloe whispered, looking down. “Forget about going to that damn Multiverse. Let’s figure out where we were for that long.”

"O-ok..." Max sniffled.

"Come on. We need to figure this shit out." Chloe told her, getting off the bed. Max nodded, following her.

_Oh, Chloe... What happened to us...? It's been so long since I've used my rewind power to save you. Does that mean that the universe wants you dead... again...?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_January 18th, 2017_

_Wowser. It's been a hella long time since I wrote in this old thing. Five months, to be exact. I've been "missing" for the past three months._

_It was so fucked up. Chloe and I woke up in this giant metal room and met two other people before being drugged. It was a dark figure, but... it felt like I was back in..._

_No, Max, don't do this to yourself. Now isn't the time._

_Anyway, after we woke up again, we met more people. I can't even remember all of their names. Korra and Stephanie seemed nice, though. Raven was... different. I think there was a green one named... Megan?_

_I was so damn scared... We were all trapped inside a huge ass metal-like room, and Korra tried getting us out, but there was something wrong with it. It... It killed Chloe. I had to use my rewind. The first time in months. What does that mean? I don't think I wanna find out._

_Raven was able to get us home using a portal. I could tell it was hurting her, but she wanted to help us. We got home and Joyce and David came rushing downstairs, hugging us. Chloe was just as confused as me until they explained that we've been missing for three months. Joyce thought we ended up like Rachel..._

_That's when I blacked out. I had a vision that we were back in that field. This time, there were a hella lot of people there. Stephanie, Megan, Raven, and Korra were still there with their teams. Like, everyone was there. And hurt. There was another woman fighting some dark figure. It was huge as shit. I've never seen the woman before, or the figure, but Dog, I was terrified. I woke up in Chloe's bed, gasping for air with her next to me. I told her everything I saw, but we promised we'd figure out what the hell happened to us these past months. I'm scared to find out._

_I just woke up. Chloe's still asleep. She's cute like that, all peaceful. It's so different from her usual angry expression when she's awake._

_I love her so fucking much. If she wasn't here with me... I don't think I'd be here either..._

_I mean yeah, there's Warren, Kate, my parents... but they aren't Chloe. She's truly all that matters to me._

_We still have nightmares from that week. They're less frequent, but there were multiple times where Chloe had to wake me up, or Joyce or even David came in to help. I sometimes go to David to ask for help to handle PTSD. Even though I've never been in any war, he says I do have it from what I went through._

_I've had to wake Chloe up plenty of times before. There was even one time where she was so caught up in her nightmare that I had to get Joyce to help, because she kept pushing me away. It hurt, but I know it wasn't her fault. I dragged her in all this bullshit._

_As far as I know, we only have a couple nightmares a week, so at least that's something. Before, we had multiple nightmares a NIGHT. I never thought I'd get this far, but I have._

_Wowser. This was a hella long entry. Sometimes when I write my feelings down, I just can't stop; especially when I haven't written in a long time. Anyway, gonna sign this off. Until next time, my trusty journal._

_~Max_

Max put her pencil down, staring at the last page of her journal. She sighed, closing it softly. Glancing at the clock, Max realized it was already eleven in the morning. Getting up, the small girl went over to the bed and lay down next to Chloe, smiling. She moved a strand of hair from Chloe's face, surprised to find the bluenette's face wet. Confused, Max looked closer, realizing Chloe was covered in sweat and crying.

"Chloe?" Max whispered. Chloe shifted, but didn't wake up. Max laid a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder, shaking her slightly. Chloe whimpered, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Chloe!" Max yelled, scared. Chloe's eyes flung open as she yelped, sitting up quickly, panting and still crying. The older girl's eyes landed on Max's, and instantly she hugged Max, sobbing into her shoulder. Max, taken aback by this sudden action, wrapped her arms around Chloe, holding her tight. Both girls sat nearly on top of each other.

After a few minutes, Chloe's sobs reduced to a few sniffles here and there.

"Nightmare?" Max asked, her voice low and soft. Chloe just nodded, gripping Max tighter.

"Why?" Chloe croaked. "Why does this shit happen?"

"Chloe..."

"It's been months, Max. Months!" Chloe shouted into Max's shoulder, shaking and gripping Max tighter. "Why does this happen...?"

"Getting over this shit takes time, Chlo." Max murmured, tears showering her face. "I want to help you, but... I-I can't. I fucking can't! I can save your goddamn life multiple times, but I can't comfort you!" Max screamed, sobbing and squeezing Chloe. The girls held onto each other so tight it felt like a life line. You let go, it breaks, and so do you. The two went through hell together, and made it out with some scratches and bruises. They faded, but some left deep, emotional scars on their face.

"Max..." Chloe's voice cracked. "I love you so fucking much. Please, don't leave me."

"Never." Max breathed. The couple held each other tightly for a long time. A sudden knock at the door made them succumb back into reality. The door opened, revealing Joyce.

"Mom..." Chloe rasped.

"Chloe? Max? Girls, are you two alright?" Joyce asked, walking towards them, a very concerned look on her face. Chloe hesitantly faced her mother while Max still had her eyes on Chloe's face, concerned and upset.

"What the hell happened?" Joyce asked.

"Nightmare..." Chloe mumbled, looking back at Max. The older girl's eyes widen suddenly and she flung herself onto Max, engulfing her in a hug. Confused, Max hugged back while Joyce stared, confused, worried, and surprised.

"Chloe?" Max whispered.

"Y-you were d-dead, Max!" Chloe whined. "You w-were gone! Left! I-I couldn't help you like you helped me all those times!"

Max widened her eyes, wondering if Chloe knew what she just said. Glancing at Joyce cautiously, Max saw the blonde's eyes widen.

"What?" Joyce asked in confusion. "What happened to you two?"

"Joyce... I..." Max choked out. "I saved Chloe's life. Multiple times. I... I saw her die... multiple times..." Tears fell out of Max's eyes as she remembered all of the events from that week.

"What do you mean, Max?" Joyce asked.

"I can rewind time." Max stated.

"Prove it." Joyce said. She didn't sound convinced.

"Max, don't!" Chloe yelled. "You promised me you wouldn't use them anymore."

"But she doesn't believe me." Max whispered, looking down.

"So what?" Chloe snapped. "Not everyone has to fucking believe what you went through. It doesn't have to be public."

"Chloe..." Max murmured.

"Alright, then. Well, I'm just going to go make breakfast. We're having my secret special: eggs and... Toasted bacon!" Joyce exclaimed.

"That's it!" Max smiled. Raising her hand, she rewound time to just before Joyce spoke.

"Joyce." Max said as Joyce opened her mouth. "I know what you're making for breakfast."

"I've never made it. Guarantee you can't guess it." Joyce smirked as she crossed her arms. Max's mind went fuzzy for a moment. She shook the feeling off and blinked a few times, looking at Joyce.

“Max-” Chloe tried interrupting, but Max spoke first.

"Eggs and toasted bacon. You never toast the bacon. You've never even tried attempting this before." Max smiled. Joyce stared, wide-eyed.

"That's... actually exactly what I was going to say. How...?"

"I told you. I can rewind..." Max trailed off, her eyelids suddenly drooping. Shaking her head, she tried continuing. "I-I can… re-rewind... time. T-twist it... Uhh… C-Chloe..." Max mumbled, falling sideways into Chloe's arms. Her vision went blurry and she felt something run down her face. Chloe was screaming. Joyce was running.

"Chloe..." Max breathed, her head falling into her girlfriend's chest. She lost all consciousness.

 

 

            _Max blinked open her eyes, fighting to wake up. She saw a hint of blue in front of her and widened her eyes instantly, only to see that she was strapped in that damn chair in the Dark Room._

_“Chloe…?”_

_The punk turned around, surprised, and then smirked at Max._

_“Sup, bitch?” Chloe chuckled._

_“What…?” Max murmured._

_“You asshole. You broke your promise, Max. Do you really think that I’ll love you now?” Chloe snapped, her smirk gone. The smaller girl just stared back in utter horror at her girlfriend._

_“Chloe, I’m sorry! S-she didn’t believe me! Us!” Max tried defending herself, tears rolling down her cheeks, but it didn’t work._

_“Not everyone needs to know, Max.” Chloe hissed. “We went through hell together, and we survived. You don’t need to prove anything to anyone else. So why did you?”_

_Max didn’t answer. She looked at Chloe, eyes begging her to stop, tears dripping on her jeans._

_“Huh? Why did you?” Chloe asked, anger and hatred in her eyes as she got closer to Max. “Answer me!” She snarled, slamming her hands on the back of the chair Max was in. The younger girl flinched away from Chloe, choking on sobs._

_“You never were loved, Max. Not by me.” Chloe scowled, venom in her voice as she walked away from Max. “And Max Caulfield?” Her head turned slowly, glaring at the girl over her shoulder. “It’d be best if you forgot about me.”_

“…ax… …not wak… …Joyce…” Max slowly regained consciousness as soon as Chloe’s voice was heard. “Mom… …her…”

            “Chloe…?” Max muttered, her eyes fluttering open.

            “Max…!” Chloe’s voice was so quiet and muffled. What was happening?

            Suddenly, a rag slapped Max on her face, causing her to barely breathe. Eyes wide and fully awake by now, Max tried wiping the rag off of her face, but before she could touch it, she heard her girlfriend’s voice bring her back to reality.

            “Max! Max, can you hear me?” Chloe exclaimed. The bluenette swiped the rag off of Max’s face, dabbing under Max’s nose to collect the remaining blood clots. “Please say something…”

            “Chloe…” Max rasped out, slowly sitting up with her lover’s help. She realized that she was lying on the couch, and Chloe was squatting beside her head, looking scared shitless. Joyce was nearby, watching in fear and worry.

            “Damn it, Max!” Chloe snapped, staring at Max through glassy eyes. “I told you not to use your powers again!”

            “How long… was I-“

            “Only a few minutes.” Chloe responded before Max finished her sentence.

            “Assuming Max has these time powers,” Joyce put in, walking towards them. “This is the kind of thing that happens?”

            “It wasn’t this bad when she first got them.” Chloe told her, her beautiful blue eyes still examining Max. “At first, they were simple. Just small nosebleeds here and there when she overused her powers. But after saving my life again multiple times, they started getting worse. Most of the time, I’d just be at the wrong place at the wrong time. It would be someone else’s fault. But every time Max tried saving me, the nosebleeds only got worse. Obviously, you’ve seen how bad they can get.” Finally, Chloe looked at her mother, concerned.

            “Chloe…!” Max whined, falling into Chloe’s arms. She pushed her face in Chloe’s shoulder, crying. “You-you love me, right…?”

            “What kinda question is that, Caulfield?” Chloe asked, holding onto Max bridal style and stood up. Max just snuggled into Chloe even more. “Of course I love you. Max, what’s going on…?”

            “Don’t leave me…” Max sobbed, staining Chloe’s tank top with her tears. Surprised, Chloe widened her eyes, and then tried holding her lover closer.

            “Never.” Chloe breathed. “I’ll just… take her up to my room.” Chloe murmured to Joyce. The older woman nodded at her daughter, understanding. Chloe slowly made her way to the stairs, gripping Max tightly to her as she continued up to her room. Max squeezed her eyes shut, pushing her face in Chloe’s shoulder.

            “Max… What happened?” Chloe whispered.

            “N-nightmare…” Max whimpered. Chloe opened the door to her room carefully, and then walked in, Max still in her arms. She pushed the door shut with her butt. She made her way to her bed, sitting down. Carefully, she laid her girlfriend down on the bed, but Max, wanting contact, leaped back up on Chloe’s lap, holding her tight.

            “You wanna talk about it…?” Chloe asked hesitantly. Max gripped her girlfriend tighter.

            “Y-you said y-you’ll *hic* ne-never lov-love me because o-of what I d- *hic* did.” Max whined.

            “Max, sweetie, listen to me.” Chloe murmured calmly, wanting to comfort her girlfriend. “I will _always_ love you, no matter what. Never, _ever_ , doubt that, Max. I’m yours. I always will be. Hell, Max, I- You’re the only one who was ever there for me when I needed you the most.”

            “I left you.” Max stated, not looking at the punk.

            “Yeah, you did. But was it your fault? No. I don’t blame you, Max. I could never blame you for something you couldn’t control.” Chloe said, stroking Max’s hair softly. The smaller girl just started sobbing more into Chloe’s shoulder.

            “B-but I s-still le- *hic* left y-you!” Max wailed.

            “Shh…” Chloe hushed, trying her best to calm herself and Max down. “Max, babe, it wasn’t your fault. Stop saying it was. Please.” Her voice came out as a beg, her own eyes watering.

            “I-I’m sorry…” Max whimpered, her sobs dying down.

            “There’s nothing to be sorry for, Max.” Chloe murmured. “You… You saved my life.”

            “W-what…?” Max sniffed, looking at Chloe. The punk made a motion with her hands for Max to get off of her. Obeying, the brunette swung her legs off of Chloe’s lap, sitting next to her on the bed. Chloe hesitated, but finally sighed and stuck her left arm out, showing Max her wrist. The bluenette heard Max let out a small gasp, but she never looked over. She hid her wrist to her side, tears trickling out of her eyes as she kept her face turned away from Max.

            “Chloe…” Max muttered.

            “It was a long time ago, Max.” Chloe interrupted. “I-I’m fine now.” She cringed at her stuttering.

"I should have been there for you..." Max murmured. "You stopped... right...?"

"Yeah. I... cutting myself didn't help shit for me, it only made everything worse. So I stopped. It... It never got better, and as you can clearly see, I still have the scars to prove it."

"I'm so sorry, Chloe." Max whined.

"Don't be. I'm alright now. You're here Max; that's all I ever wanted." Chloe smiled at her. Max smiled back, tears in her eyes. They exchanged a long, warm, gentle hug, rubbing each other's shoulders and backs, hoping it would bring the other comfort.

"I love you..." Max whispered, her voice choked up with emotion.

"I love you too." Chloe murmured, holding Max closer. "Come on; let's try sleeping, ok? We haven’t really had a nice rest since…" She trailed off. Max just nodded against Chloe's chest. The girls awkwardly flopped on the bed while still holding each other, passing out almost instantly.

 

 

_Max blinked open her eyes and realized she was in the Dark Room. Her wrists and ankles were bound with duct tape, and Jefferson was taking photos of her. She struggled against her restraints, angering the psycho man._

_“Max!” He snapped, making Max flinch. “You fucked up my shot!”_

_“Please, don’t do this.” Max cried._

_“You stupid bitch. I’ll make you regret fucking my photo up.” Jefferson snarled, undoing his belt. He stepped towards Max and pinned her to her back, smirking. “The photos were only the beginning.”_

“No!” Max screeched, shooting up in Chloe’s bed. Panting, she looked around and saw that she was in Chloe’s room in her bed. Sweat dripped off her as she wheezed, her eyes wide. She choked on a sob, putting her hand over her mouth to quiet herself.

            _I-I’m alive… In Chloe’s room… Did… Did I just remember something… from the Dark Room…?_

            “Max…?”

            Turning, Max saw Chloe, half asleep and still laying down, barely looking at the brunette.

            “Dude, you ok?” Chloe asked, sitting up next to the small girl.

            “C-Chloe…” Max whimpered, glancing up at Chloe. “I… I think Jefferson… raped me…”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

            “Chloe! Stop!” Max shouted, holding Chloe by her waist and arms from behind. Chloe was trying to sprint to the door, but Max held her back. They both had tears in their eyes.

            _“No! That motherfucking bastard hurt you! I’m gonna fuck him up!”_ Chloe snarled, struggling against Max. The brunette hated that she had to hold Chloe down like this, but it was her only option. Chloe kicked and thrashed, and even tried punching Max away, but nothing worked. She became extremely frustrated at Max and growled at her. Max’s eyes widened and she flinched, but she never let her girlfriend go.

            “Girls, girls! What is going on?” Joyce walked in the room. David followed behind. Chloe still struggled with Max’s grip on her.

            _“That asshole! Fucking pervert!”_ Chloe kept screeching. _“Let me go, Max!”_

            “Chloe, _please_! Calm down!” Max begged.

            _“Calm down?”_ Chloe growled in disbelief. “How the _hell_ can I _calm down_ when I know _Jeffershit_ isn’t _dead_ yet? _He hurt you, Max!_ That… _that fucked up asshole!_ _Fucking_ son of a _bitch_! He needs to _fucking rot in hell!_ _That bastard hurt you!_ _He hurt you!_ He _hurt_ you! He… He hurt you… He… hurt… you…” Chloe cried, no longer struggling against her girlfriend.

            “What?” Joyce gasped. David walked into the room and over to the girls, looking eerily calm.

            “Max,” He began. “Jefferson hurt you? How?”

            “That _motherfucking_ _sicko_ raped her!” Chloe wailed, finally falling limp into Max’s arms. Max held her close, sobbing with Chloe. “T-that _asshole_! I want him _dead_!” She sniffed, looking up at Max and caressed her face. “Max… Oh, dear god, Max… I… I’m so _sorry_ … I should’ve been there… He shouldn’t have shot me…”

            “He _shot_ you?” David asked, his eyes wide. Chloe’s eyes also widened when she realized what she said.

            “David-“

            “Chloe…” Max whimpered, snuggling into Chloe. The girls held on tightly to each other. Max began sobbing harder and harder until she couldn’t stand up by herself. Chloe carefully walked over to her bed and sat Max down, holding her close.

            “Max… Should he know…?” Chloe whispered.

            “Tell him.” Max whined. “P-please, Chloe… He deserves to know. I’d… I wouldn’t be here without him.”

            Chloe hesitated, and then nodded. Looking at David, she began to explain.

 

 

            “No. Way.”

            “David, it’s true. You heard Max.”

            “I… I don’t believe it…”

            “David, _please_ believe me.”

            “No, I don’t believe that… that _fucker_ did that to you girls…”

            David, Max, and Chloe were sitting on the couch with Joyce, discussing Max’s powers. Once the two young girls explained what had happened to them that week, David had lowered his head, looking stressed, defeated, and tired. Max even suggested that she use her powers to prove to the man that she had them, but Chloe and Joyce both argued with her, begging her not to. Max finally gave up and agreed, knowing they’d be better off without the disruption of her powers.

            “He… he did that to you…” David whispered, staring down at the floor. “He hurt you girls…”

            “David…” Max murmured, looking over at him.

            “Listen, I know this is hella hard to take in.” Chloe told him, kneeling down in front of her stepfather. She bounced on her heels before steadying herself. “I had issues understanding all of this when Max first told me about it. I wanted more proof she could rewind time. It… it was my fault. I pushed her too far, and she collapsed. I don’t want her to repeat that, so please; don’t make her prove it to you. She’s done that enough.”

            “I already hurt enough people in my life. I don’t plan on hurtin’ anyone anymore.” David mumbled, hanging his head. Chloe just stared at her stepfather, feeling sympathy for him, which was something she wasn’t used to. She always hated David, but… she never gave him a chance, either…

            A sudden groan made David and Chloe look over. The bluenette’s eyes widened when she saw Max holding her abdomen in pain.

            “It hurts…” Max whimpered.

            “Max?” Chloe asked, standing up and quickly going over to her girlfriend.

            “H-he hurt me…” Max whined, shutting her eyes. Joyce had an arm around Max’s shoulders, rubbing them comfortingly.

            “That _bastard_...” Chloe snarled.           

            “Chloe…” The brunette cried, reaching for her girlfriend. Another sharp pain made her pull back and hold her abdomen again.

            “In my truck. _Now_!” Chloe snapped, quickly grabbing Max bridal style and running out the door. David and Joyce quickly followed.

            Once Chloe was by her truck on the driver’s side, she hastily opened the door and carefully put Max inside, and then slid in herself. David and Joyce rushed into the truck, squished. Max was laying on Chloe’s shoulder as the taller girl started her truck and began driving down the road. She was reckless, but couldn’t care less. Max was in pain because of Jeffershit. Chloe’s knuckles turned white as she gripped the steering wheel harder in frustration. She wasn’t paying attention when cars swerved right by them, making Chloe’s eyes widen and she swerved sideways to avoid the cars, causing her truck to tip on its left side.

            Max fell on top of Chloe, who fell onto the driver’s side window. Joyce collapsed on top of Max, making the younger girls grunt in pain. David landed on top of Joyce, hurting them all.

            “C-Chloe…” Max breathed. “I… can…”

            “Do… not… re… wind… Max…” Chloe rasped. “Ugh, fuck!”

            “Da…vid…” Max wheezed. “Get… off… J-Joyce…” David nodded, kicking the passenger’s window out and climbing out of the truck with a few scrapes from the glass. Joyce climbed out next. David reached back in, trying to keep his balance and get the girls out safely.

            “Get… Max… first…” Chloe called weakly. She helped Max stand just enough for David to grab her hand. David tried pulling Max up, but the truck shifted slightly, causing the brunette to screech in fear and thrash around.

            “Max!” Chloe yelped, jumping up. Well, she tried. The bluenette attempted to stand, but instantly fell back down, wincing in pain. “Shit!” She hissed.

            “What’s wrong?” David asked. He was finally able to get Max up and out.

            “I-I’m stuck!” Chloe yelled, trying to yank her boot out of the dented piece of metal that had trapped her. It began to engulf her foot even more, making her yell in pain.

            “Chloe…” Max barely called.

            “I can’t… God _dammit_!” Chloe spat, yanking at her leg.

            “Let me rewind, Chloe. _Please_!” Max begged from the outside.

            _“No!”_

            “Chloe…”

            “You are _not_ hurting yourself again for me, Max!” Chloe snapped.

            “For fuck’s sake, Chloe, enough!” Max shouted, looking at Chloe through the windshield window, which was now broken. She was sitting down, her face scrunched up in fear, pain, and anger. “I’m rewinding, and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

            “Max, _wait_!” Chloe yelped, reaching out for her girlfriend. Chloe’s hand rested on Max’s shoulder the second Max rewound.

            Max blinked open her eyes, full of pain. She was back in Chloe’s truck in the same position as earlier, and Chloe was… calmly driving this time?

            “C-Chloe…”

            “I told you not to, Max.” Chloe whimpered. Max looked up and saw that Chloe had tears running down her face. “I told you…”

            “W-what…?”

            “I came back in time with you.” Chloe murmured. “I… came back with you, Max…”

            Max’s mouth was agape, completely shocked. “You… came back… with me…?” Just then, she realized her nose began bleeding. Down her lips, her chin, shirt, jeans. She felt lightheaded and fell on Chloe’s shoulder, groaning.

            “Max?” Joyce murmured, concerned. David looked over in worry and fear.

            “Max?” He asked softly.

            _Max… You’re such a dumbass…_

            “Max, dammit!” Chloe cried. She drove faster, swerving around cars and trucks. David held onto Joyce protectively while Max snuggled herself into Chloe’s side, whimpering slightly.

            “Come on, Max… Hang on… Please…” Chloe whispered. Max whined, shutting her eyes.

            “I… c-can’t…” Max murmured.

            “Listen, Max; you’re strong. You’re amazing and hella beautiful, and for fuck’s sake, you can time travel! You’ve got this, Max. You’re amazing. I love you.” Chloe smiled. Max barely glances up at Chloe, and then gave an exhausted sigh and fell unconscious.

 

 

            “Please be ok, Max, please.” Chloe whimpered. “Please, please, please!”

            “Max!” Joyce yelled, scared. “Chloe, what…?”

            “Damn it!” Chloe growled, slamming her foot on the gas. She sped as fast as her beaten truck would allow her, dodging cars and different obstacles. “Fuck!”

            “Chloe, slow down!” David snapped.

            _“Do you not understand, David?”_ Chloe snarled, her eyes glued to the road. Tears still poured from her eyes, running down her reddened cheeks and falling onto her jeans. _“That sick bastard fucking raped her!_ She’s already in enough _goddamn_ _pain_ , and she took me _back in time_ with her so we wouldn’t be _hurt_ in a _fucking car crash like Dad!”_ She wailed. She sobbed, choking on each breath, trying to drive faster to the hospital.

            “Chloe…” David whispered.

            “Please, just… don’t.” Chloe squeaked. “I can’t… Dad… Rachel… M-Max… Oh god, Max, please…” The bluenette slowed down her truck, parking it in the parking lot of the hospital. She grabbed Max, holding onto her as if she’d break. “Please don’t leave me…”

            “Chloe, we’re here, ok? Let’s get Max inside.” Joyce murmured. Chloe continued sobbing, but swiftly jumped out of the truck with Max in her arms bridal style. Joyce and David followed the younger girls, running inside. The second Chloe was inside with Max, she wailed.

            “Someone, help!” Chloe whined. “Please, help her!”

            A few doctors rushed over to Chloe, taking Max away from the bluenette and running to the emergency room. Chloe just stood there, tears rushing down her face, her eyes bloodshot. She fell to her knees, still staring in the hallway where Max was taken down.

            “Max…” Chloe choked out. “Why you…?”

            Joyce and David came running over to Chloe, trying to help her up. Sadly, Chloe was sobbing so hard that she couldn’t stand straight, forcing the two adults to practically drag Chloe to a nearby chair. The bluenette just sat there, sobbing into her hands, letting out agonized screams.

            “Why?” Chloe screeched, choking on her sobs. “Why her? Why did she have to go _through_ that shit with that _motherfucker_? I wish… I wish it were _me_!” Chloe wailed.

            _“Chloe Elizabeth Price!”_ Joyce snapped, her eyes glassy. Chloe stared at her mother in shock, realizing what she just said. “Don’t you _dare_ say that shit again! I wish it wasn’t Max either, but don’t you _ever dare_ say you wish it was you!”

            “But why did it have to be _her_?” Chloe wailed, feeling nothing but utter despair. “Why couldn’t it have been someone else? Why _Max_? Why _her_ , of all people? _I don’t understand!_ Dad dies, Rachel dies… Everyone I’ve ever loved has gotten hurt one way or another in this _fucking shit pit!_ So _yes_ , Mom, I wish it _was_ me in Max’s place. I’d go back in _time_ and take her place if I could. S-she never deserved all that _shit_!” The tall girl sobbed, bringing her knees up and resting her head on them. She wrapped her arms around her legs to keep her balance on the small chair.

            “Why her…?” Chloe whimpered, rocking back and forth. The family sat there, in tears, for many minutes, until finally a doctor came out and walked towards them. He had glasses, short black hair, and looked surprisingly skinny.

            “How is she?” Chloe asked immediately before the doctor could even talk, jumping up and gripping the doctor’s arms.

            “Uh…” The doctor looked around wildly. “Miss Caulfield…?”

            “Yes! Max!” Chloe yelled. “Where is she? Is she ok? What’s going on?”

            “Miss Caulfield is suffering from light PTSD.” The doctor began, looking at his clipboard once Chloe let him go. “She wouldn’t stop calling for Chloe. Is that you?” Chloe nodded, her mouth dry. The way the doctor spoke made her stomach turn. “Anyway, she… she won’t be released for a while. It seems like whatever happened to her affected her a lot. She’s in a coma.” Chloe’s eyes widened; she felt her stomach lurch and her heart stop.

            “No…” Chloe croaked. “Please no… Please… no…” The bluenette began falling, feeling lightheaded and very, very dizzy. The doctor quickly caught her while Joyce and David ran over to them.

            “Why don’t you go sit down…?” The doctor murmured, trying to direct Chloe to the chair she was at.

            “I, um…” Chloe stumbled, nearly falling. “I need to use a bathroom.” The doctor hesitated, but eventually nodded and allowed Joyce to hold onto her daughter. Hesitating, the doctor told them where the women’s restroom was. Joyce nodded and thanked him, carefully guiding a stumbling Chloe towards the bathroom. Once they were at the door, Chloe pulled away from Joyce.

            “Mom, I got it.” Chloe murmured, swinging the door open and walking inside.

            Behind her, the door shut loudly, causing Chloe to flinch. She walked over to the sink slowly, looking at herself in the mirror. There were dark bags under her eyes. The bright blue spark that was in her eyes was no longer there; instead, her eyes were bloodshot and burning. Her tank top was slightly dirty and her jacket was torn on the right shoulder. She was a mess. Chloe looked down and started the water, cupping her hands together and splashing her face. She snatched her beanie from her head and threw it on the ground, choking on sobs. The bluenette kept cupping her hands and splashing water on her face until nearly her whole head was soaked. Looking back up in the mirror, Chloe realized she still didn’t look good, but now she was a bit cold. She sighed, picking her beanie up off the ground and placing it back on her head, shoving a few stray strands of hair away from her face. Glancing around the bathroom, she grabbed a few paper towels and dried her face off, sniffing. Throwing the paper towels away, she opened the door and stepped out, surprised to see her mother still standing there.

            “Mom?”

            “Let’s go sit back down, sweetie.” Joyce murmured. Chloe just nodded, not wanting to fight with anyone anymore. She followed her mother back into the main room they were at and sat on a chair, defeated. Joyce slowly sat on the chair next to Chloe’s right side, looking at her sympathetically. David was on the other side of Chloe, staring at his step daughter in worry and concern. The blue haired girl just stared at the floor, tears dripping from her eyes.

            “What if she never wakes up…?” Chloe barely whispered. Joyce looked at her in fear.

            “Nonsense, Chloe! She’ll wake up.”

            “But what _if_?” Chloe rasped, choking back sobs. “What if she _doesn’t_ …? It’s my fault!”

            “How?” David asked.

            “I was the one who crashed my truck.” Chloe whimpered, looking at her step father in sadness. “I was reckless and I put her and you and Mom in danger and… It-it’s my fault! Why did I have to be a dumbass…?” She rested her head in her hand, closing her eyes in despair.

            _Why did it have to be Max? Why not me? I don’t understand… First Dad gets in a car crash and leaves me… Max abandons me… But Rachel came along and filled me with happiness for once. She was a great person. God, I miss her…_

_But then there’s Max. The shy geek. The hipster. Photographer. Best friend. Girlfriend. Love of my life. I met her when we were practically babies in diapers. She was my only friend until my father died and she moved away. When she came back, I nearly ran over her with my truck. She was fighting with Nathan Prescock, and almost got hurt. Luckily, like the sexy chick I am, I told her to get in my truck and we sped outta there. After finding out she could rewind time, I wanted to play around with her powers, which was a hella bad idea. Her nosebleeds got worse and she kept blacking out more often. I kept dying and getting her into trouble…_

_And now she’s in a coma. Because of me. Because I got in a car crash and hurt her even more. Because she had to rewind time to save us. Of course she did. Why wouldn’t she? I came back with her and now… she’s hurt… because of me…_

            “Chloe?” Her mother’s voice brought Chloe back into reality. Opening her eyes, she lifted her head to look at her mother.

            “What…?” Chloe whispered, tired.

            “Hon, you fell asleep. It’s been sixteen hours.” Joyce murmured.

            “I don’t care.” Chloe said, her voice giving away no emotions. “I just want Max.”

            “Then you’ll be glad to hear this news!” A doctor strode towards them, his mood cheery. Chloe flung her head up, hope sparkling in her eyes. “Miss Caulfield is now in stable condition. Vitals are normal, heartbeat was slightly irregular, and she was calling out for someone named… Chloe?”

            “Me.” Chloe breathed. She stood up, stepping towards the doctor. “I-I’m Chloe.”

            “If you’d like to see her now, you may. She’s not awake yet, though. She should be in ten minutes or so.” The doctor smiled. Chloe’s eyes released tears as she smiled, breathing out a relieved laugh.

            “Which room is she in?” Chloe asked. The doctor just smiled as if Chloe’s happy reaction to Max’s wellbeing made his day. He led the way towards the hallway where Max was taken down the day before. After a few moments, the doctor stopped in front of a door that had ‘215’ on it. He opened it slightly, and then left the area, allowing Chloe some privacy with her girlfriend. The bluenette walked into the room completely, shutting the door behind her. Her eyes widened when she saw how pale her girlfriend was. Slowly walking over to Max, she sat on the end of the bed the brunette was in, staring at her. Hesitantly, she brought a hand up to hold Max’s. Chloe stared at Max’s beautiful ghost-like face sadly, wishing none of this happened.

            “Max…” Chloe whimpered, her whole body slouched. “I’m so sorry…”

            “Chloe…?” The bluenette shot her head up at the sound of her name and stared at Max, who was just waking up.

            “What… Where am I…?” Max asked, looking around.

            “Holy shit…” Chloe whispered. “Max… You’re awake!” She jumped up, engulfing her girlfriend in a bear hug, causing Max to choke. Quickly pulling back, Chloe examined Max, apologizing while doing so.

            “Chloe… What happened…?” Max whimpered, holding onto her lover’s arms, scared. Chloe hesitated.

            “Max… We-we were in a car crash… You rewound time to save us.” Chloe began. “You… you passed out before we reached the hospital. I had to carry you in and you were so heavy… like, you were completely limp… I-I thought you were _dead_ , Max!” Chloe wailed, hugging Max again. “T-the doctors said you were in a c-coma. You’ve been here for over sixteen hours… Jesus fucking…” Chloe unleashed an agonized screech, causing Max to flinch slightly.

            “Chloe…” Max whispered, but Chloe didn’t hear her.

            “And that _fucking bitch_ hurt you… R-raped you… God… He hurt my Max…” Chloe whimpered, pulling back slightly and caressing Max’s face, which was now regaining its color. “I don’t even know if the doctors know.”

            “Chloe, please…”

            “And with that whole tornado thing… You fucking erased a tornado out of existence! Then you just passed out and you were covered in blood and… I-I told you to rewind! To-to go back in time and prevent that shit! I’ve never been so scared…” Chloe whimpered. “I’m such a _dumbass_! _I hurt you!_ I made you play around with your powers when you were clearly in pain!” She curled her hand into a fist and punched the side of her jaw, cringing.

            _“Chloe!”_ Max snarled, snapping Chloe’s hand away. “Don’t fucking _do_ that! _Jesus_!” Chloe sobbed quietly while Max carefully pulled her girlfriend closer to her, hugging her and crying too. “It’s not your fault. I- _Chloe, stop!”_ Max snapped when the bluenette tried punching herself again. “ _Please_ , stop!”

            “My fault…” Chloe cried. “My fault… He hurt you… I brought you in a-all that fucking b-” Chloe cut herself off, hiccupping a sob. “Bullshit! _I’m so sorry, Max!”_

            “Chloe…” Max whimpered, hugging Chloe tighter. “It’s ok. I’m ok. Just please… don’t go… Don’t leave me…”

            “Never. I’ll always be with you.” Chloe murmured, slipping under the covers with Max. She held on tightly to her girlfriend, refusing to let go.

            “Chloe… I had another vision…” Max began hesitantly. “Jefferson… drugged us in the Multiverse… along with Korra and Stephanie. I think he might’ve drugged everyone else there, too…”

            _“I will kill him.”_ Chloe snarled, her voice low. _“I will fucking rip his heart out… Fucking bastard…”_

            “Chloe, listen to me.” Max murmured, holding her girlfriend close. “I… I want to get some medication or… or a rape kit… I don’t wanna have something wrong…”

            “Ok.” Chloe breathed. “You want me to find a doctor now?”

            “Y-yeah.” Max stuttered. “I want to do it. Now. _Please_ , Chloe…”

            “Anything for you, Max.” Chloe whispered, kissing Max’s forehead. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

 

 

            “Alright, Miss Caulfield,” A young, blonde woman walked in the room after Chloe. She was kind of short, about as short as Max. Her hair was up in a bun behind her head, and her eyes were a beautiful shade of green. “This procedure won’t take long. I just need to insert the cotton swab in, um…” She trailed off, glancing away and blushing madly. Max was confused for a moment, and then realized. Now it was her turn to blush. The doctor chuckled awkwardly. “Ah, sorry. I’m new to all of this. Just started a few months ago. I’m not really the best at talking about these things. Shy kid things, I guess.”

            “I-it’s ok.” Max breathed, shaking slightly. “Just d-do it. Please.”

            “I’m going to have to ask you to, uh, spread your, um, legs for me, ok?” The doctor kept blushing. Chloe walked over by Max’s head and grabbed her girlfriend’s hand, squeezing it while looking into her eyes.

            “You’ve got this, Max.” Chloe murmured, kissing her forehead. Max continued shaking uncontrollably, but gave a brief smile for Chloe before reluctantly spreading her legs. She allowed the doctor to pull her underwear down slightly, causing Max to twitch a little. The blonde gave a small, reassuring smile before going over to a desk in the corner of the room and getting a cotton swab. Max gulped.

            “Ok, um,” The doctor glanced around wildly, as if trying to form a sentence but couldn’t. “Sorry I’m so awkward. I just… I’m new at this kinda thing, as I already told you. Anyway, I just need to rub along the inside a bit and then we test the swab.”

            “T-that’s it?” Max asked, perking up.

            “Yep! Just need the DNA and the machines will do the rest.”

            “Wait… DNA?” Chloe asked. The doctor nodded. “We already know who raped her. We want him in prison.”

            “Oh. Then what’s the point of this?” The doctor asked, confused. She began to walk towards a small trash can.

            “Wait!” Max yelped. The blonde turned to face her. “I… This was my idea. I just wanted to find out if… if anything was wrong with me…”

            “Oh, well, we can do that!” The doctor smiled, walking back over to the couple. “I still need the DNA so we can match this bastard up with any known diseases.”

            “Ooh, doctors cussing. Chloe like.” Chloe smirked.

            _“We’re all mad here.”_ The doctor chuckled. “Ok, now you just need to lie still for just a moment, ok?” Max nodded. The doctor inserted the cotton swab into Max’s area, sweeping the edges quickly and then running the swab along the inside. Max was shaking, her eyes wide.

            “There!” The doctor exclaimed suddenly, perking back up into a straight standing position. “All done! I’ll go give this to the professionals down in the examination section. I’ll be back in about twenty to thirty minutes.” The blonde walked out with the cotton swab, leaving the two girls alone.

            “Chloe…” Max whimpered, still shaking. “I’m scared…” Her legs slid down until they rested flat on the bed. Chloe glanced down awkwardly, and then went over to slowly edge Max’s underwear back up. The brunette blushed, but said nothing.

            “I know, Max.” Chloe breathed, walking up to her girlfriend and holding Max’s hand comfortingly. “I know.”

            “Please don’t leave me…” Max whined.

            “Never.”

            “What if something _is_ wrong?”

            “Don’t think like that, Max.”

            “But what if-“

            “Max. Stop.” Chloe stated, looking directly at Max. “Nothing’s going to be wrong with you. You’ll be alright.”

            “I love you so much, Chloe…” Max whimpered, staring at Chloe with glassy eyes. “Don’t leave me…”

            “Never.”

 

 

            Two days passed by since Max was entered into the hospital. Chloe only left her lover’s side to use the bathroom, forcing the nurses to ask if she wanted food. The bluenette always said she wasn’t hungry, but Max suggested something for the both of them anyway. The couple either talked nonstop or were silent for hours. Most of the time, Chloe would try falling asleep on the side of the bed, still sitting in the same chair. She always ended up snuggling next to Max, though. How could she resist? She loved Max with all her heart. The brunette was the only thing keeping Chloe alive. Max had received information from the nurse saying that there was absolutely nothing wrong. No diseases, no STDs, nothing. That news made Max calm down.

"Hey Max?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you need anything?"

"Yeah. You."

"You're so mushy."

"But you love it. See, you're blushing!"

"No I'm not!"

"Chloe, you totally are!"

"Shush!"

"Now who's the mushy one?"

"Still you, hippie!"

The couple kept laughing and giggling, and after a few moments of gasping for breath, they stared at each other, eyes full of longing and love.

"I love you." Chloe murmured, her eyelids fluttering as she smiled.

"I love you too, Che." Max smiled, chuckling when Chloe pouted at her pet name. A sudden gasp of pain made Chloe shoot up out of her chair, knocking it over.

"Max?" Chloe asked. Max was hunched over, gripping her abdomen and shaking.

"I-I'm fine." Max slurred out through gritted teeth.

"No you're not! Max! Stay with me!" Chloe screamed, holding Max's shoulders tightly.

"Chloe..." Max murmured, falling into Chloe's side. The bluenette held onto her, frantically looking around.

"Help!" She screeched, her eyes wide in fear with tears springing out of them. "Somebody help her! Please!"

A nurse ran in followed by a doctor. They began screaming for help, trying to pry Chloe away from her lover.

"I'm staying with her!" Chloe growled. Max flailed her arms weakly, trying to hold onto Chloe. Her eyes were glazed and she looked exhausted. Max’s body fell sideways back onto the pillow.

"Max!" Chloe cried, trying to push past the doctors and nurses, to no avail. Max tried getting up to go to her girlfriend, but the nurses held her down by her wrists, causing her to thrash around and scream in fear.

"Don't hold her down! She doesn't like that!" Chloe screeched, pushing past the doctors. "She was kidnapped! Don't pin her by her wrists!"

"Let her wrists go!" Ordered one of the doctors. Obeying, the nurses released Max, allowing the small girl to jump off the bed and run over to Chloe, sobbing in her lover's chest. The bluenette held Max, stroking her hair softly as the doctors and nurses watched in silence.

"It's ok. It's ok. You're here, Max. He doesn't have you anymore. You're safe. He's in jail." Chloe murmured, trying to calm the small girl down. After a few moments, only sniffling could be heard. The nurses tried prying Max and Chloe apart again to check over the younger girl, but Chloe hissed at them, fire in her eyes.

"Leave her alone." Chloe snarled.

"Chloe..." Max whimpered. "It's ok. I think that pain was just... from the medicine. Remember when I had cramps when I was at your house and they got worse because of the type of meds I took?”

"Yeah... I do. I'm sorry Max. I just worry about you." Chloe whispered, glaring at the doctors.

"I know, Chloe..." Max murmured, sniffing one last time before pulling away from her lover. "I get scared too."

Max stared at Chloe for a moment before groaning in exhaustion and falling. Chloe held onto her quickly, but fell too.

"I'm so _tired_ , Che. Just so, so tired." Max whimpered, her eyes lidded as she laid her head on Chloe's chest. Chloe's left arm snaked around Max's back while her right hand twisted around in the brunette's hair comfortingly.

"I know, babe. I know." Chloe whispered. "Come on; let's get you back in the bed."

"There are easier ways to get me in bed." Max snickered, slowly standing up with Chloe. She stumbled as she took a step, worry crossing her face. One of the nurses helped Max over to the bed with Chloe watching the nurse skeptically. Once her girlfriend was comfortable in the bed once again, Chloe sighed in relief.

"Please don't do that to me again." Chloe breathed. "Please don't."

"I won't." Max whispered, stroking Chloe's hair. "I just need some sleep."

The doctors left along with a few of the nurses, but one of them stayed behind.

"I need to make sure your vitals are normal." The nurse told Max. She began inserting the IVs into Max's arms, causing the brunette to wince in fear. Chloe grabbed her girlfriend's hand and squeezed it, giving her a reassuring smile. A moment later the nurse exchanged a smile with Max, and then left the room, leaving the two young girls alone.

“Get some rest, Max. I’ll stay with you.” Chloe murmured, stroking Max’s hair. Max just nodded and adjusted herself, closing her eyes. Chloe chuckled softly with amusement as she heard Max snoring already. The bluenette sat in the chair next to the bed and watched Max. She thought about everything that’s happened so far, from waking up in the Multiverse to learning her girlfriend was in a coma. A tear slid down her cheek as she relived the memory, keeping her eyes on Max’s chest. The older girl didn’t want her lover to stop breathing, or to slip back into a coma, or even hurt herself mentally. It hurt Chloe to even think that Max was suffering, but not telling her about it. More tears began to flow from her glassy eyes as she choked back sobs. She sniffled and wiped away the tears, leaning over to kiss her girlfriend on her forehead. Chloe smiled when she saw Max’s mouth twitch into the tiniest smile. The bluenette lowered herself until her head was on the edge of the bed. With a small, happy smile, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

            Max was able to get released from the hospital the next day. She and Chloe were at the front desk, signing out, with Joyce and David by the door. Both girls had bags under their eyes. They kept having nightmares since Max got emitted into the hospital.

            The night before they were told the news they were free to leave, the bluenette had to wake the smaller girl up by shaking her. Max was trembling and crying from the nightmare she was having. They ended up just staying awake until the sun rose. The girls were- and still are- terribly exhausted. They hated that they had to go through this, especially Max.

            Soon all four of them were piled in Joyce’s car. Joyce drove, with David in the passenger seat. Chloe and Max were settled in the backseats, looking at each other.

            “Are you ok?” Chloe would ask occasionally. Every time, Max answered with a ‘yes’, although she had a bad feeling in her stomach. Chloe had obviously noticed this, but left Max alone. After a long moment of silence, Joyce cleared her throat.

            “How ya holdin’ up, hon?” Joyce asked Max.

            “Better than before.” Max admitted, snuggling into Chloe’s side. “I just wish these nightmares would stop.”

            “I hate to break it to you, but your nightmares will probably never stop.” David murmured sadly. “Going through something as traumatic as you have… I don’t know how you do it. It was extremely hard for me to accept my PTSD from when I was a soldier.” He sighed, and then turned his head to partly look back at Max and Chloe. “If you two need help with these nightmares, I can try and give you suggestions to lessen them, or stay calm during panic attacks.”

            “That’d be great, David.” Max smiled. “Thanks.”

            “Yeah. Uh, thanks, David.” Chloe mumbled, looking away awkwardly.

            “I’m hopin’ I can help you girls with your situation. Especially you, Max. You went through a lot.” David murmured.

            “It wasn’t just me.” Max breathed. “Chloe’s traumatized, too.” David was silent while Chloe blinked at her girlfriend.

            “Max,” Chloe whispered. “Right now, you need more help than I do, no offense.”

            “None taken.” Max told her, though her eyes were glazed slightly, as if she was reliving a memory.

            “So let David help you, ok? If I need help, I’ll go to him, but right now, the person I’m most worried about is you. Let us help you, ok?” Chloe continued.

            “Ok.” Max breathed, hugging Chloe. “Ok.” A sudden roll of thunder sounded above them, making Max flinch.

            “Hey, it’s just gonna be a normal storm, ok?” Chloe whispered, stroking Max’s hair.

            “They’ve been callin’ this storm for days, hon.” Joyce said. “It’s ok.”

            “Max?” Chloe murmured, looking down at her girlfriend. Max was squished against Chloe, hanging onto her as if she could be swept away at any moment.

            “Just a normal storm.” Max breathed. “Just a normal storm.”

            “Let’s go in before it rains.” Joyce told them, parking her car and getting out. David followed while Chloe opened her door. She held Max bridal style, as she could clearly understand Max was not going to let go of her girlfriend. Shutting the door with her foot, she quickly carried Max inside, already feeling drops of rain on her. Once again shutting the door with her foot, Chloe told her mom she was going into her room with Max.

            After a few moments, Chloe laid Max down on her bed, but Max clung onto her again, accidently yanking her down too.

            “Sorry! Sorry!” Max gasped, trying to help Chloe sit up.

            “Hey, it’s ok.” Chloe assured, sitting up with her girlfriend. “Are you ok?”

            “I… I don’t know, Chloe…” Max murmured, bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs. “I don’t know.”

            “Max, listen to me.” Chloe whispered. “We’re gonna get through this, alright?” Max nodded, sighing.

            “Chloe… I had another vision last night.” Max began hesitantly. “We… we need to go back to the multiverse.”     

            “What? Why?” Chloe asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

            “They’re gonna die, Chloe. Raven, Stephanie, Korra, all of them. They’re all gonna die if we don’t go and help them.” Max cried.

            “Fuck that. We don’t even know them!” Chloe argued. “We went through hell thanks to that damn place. We aren’t going back.”

            “Chloe, please.” Max murmured, looking defeated and tired. “We have to help them.” Chloe stared at max, fire in her eyes, but finally sighed and nodded.

            “Fine.” Chloe agreed.

            “Thank y-”

            Max got cut off by a scream downstairs. A second later, a gunshot rang through the walls. The girls stared at each other in horror, their eyes wide. Quickly, they ran down the stairs, seeing Joyce in the kitchen and David in front of her, his gun pointed at some shadow figure. Max widened her eyes.

            “Shit!” Max screeched, trying to guard Chloe. The shadow looked over with its creepy blue eyes and narrowed them at the girls. A part of the shadow that looked like a tentacle raced past Max and wrapped around Chloe, picking her up off the ground.

            “Chloe!” Max yelled. She suddenly felt the same thing wrap around her and lift her up. Both girls struggled to release themselves from the tight grasp of the shadow, but it was no use. The shadow figure suddenly began sinking into the ground with the girls, and surprisingly, they sunk into the floor, too. More shadows wrapped around both of them, covering their mouths and faces. Wide-eyed, Max looked over at her girlfriend, trying to kick the shadows away. She head David shoot a bullet at the shadow again, but it went right through it. They disappeared from the house, their vision black.

            Max suddenly felt grass underneath her, and then grunted in pain as Chloe was thrown on her back.

            “M-Max…” Chloe whispered, shaking. “Where are we?”

            “The damn Multiverse Field.” Max hissed. Her eyes were wide as she gasped, looking in front of her.

            Jefferson was there, smirking at the girls. Quickly, Chloe grabbed Max and stood up. Max whimpered, her eyes wide. Her breath was uneven, making her dizzy. Chloe growled at Jefferson, rage in her eyes. Before she could do anything, however, he stuck the syringe in Max’s neck, causing her to feel lightheaded and fall to the ground.

            _“You fucking son of a bitch!”_ Chloe shouted, fighting Jefferson to get the syringe. She grunted, struggling against the evil man. A sudden sharp pain in her neck made her flinch, wide-eyed. She groaned, trembling as she tried staying standing. Sadly, she sunk to the ground, facing Max with clouded eyes.

            “Max…” Chloe murmured. “I’m sorry…”

            “Chloe…” Max sighed, her eyes falling shut. The last thing she remembered was the sound of duct tape ripping.

 

 

Max groaned as she opened her eyes. Glancing around, she realized she was bound by her wrists and legs with duct tape. Fear spread through her as she struggled against her restraints before noticing her girlfriend beside her. She was unconscious, and bound too. Her arms were behind her and there was more tape around her wrists and legs than on Max.

"Chloe?" Max whispered. "Chloe... wake up..." After a brief moment, Chloe awoke, facing Max.

"Max? Where are we?" Chloe asked.

"Back in this god damn field." Max hissed. "You remember how we got here right?"

"Some shadow thing?" Chloe asked. Max nodded. The blue haired girl suddenly struggled violently against the tape around her, shaking and grunting in pain.

"Max!" Chloe sobbed. "Max!"

"Shh, Chloe. I'm here." Max murmured, shrugging her body against Chloe's. Both girls managed to sit up and lean on each other for support. Max took a look around them, realizing all she saw were a grassy field and the dark sky, with a crescent moon shining down on them. No clouds were in sight. She looked in front of her and gasped. Raven, Korra, Asami, Megan, and Stephanie were all there with the rest of their teams. Jefferson was duct taping Stephanie. The black haired girl thrashed weakly, her eyes out of focus. She was clearly drugged recently.

"Hey!" Max shouted. "Leave her alone!"

Jefferson frowned at the disruption and began walking towards Max and Chloe.

"Don't even touch her, you bastard." Chloe snarled, instinctively moving in front of Max.

"I won't touch her for now." Jefferson smirked. Max shivered and shrunk behind her girlfriend. The psychopathic man stepped closer to Chloe and slapped her cheek, leaving a beet red hand mark on her face. Despite the pain, she faced him again and growled.

"Hurt me all you want. I won't feel a thing. I'm too used to pain to care anymore." Chloe barked. Max winced at how blunt the sentence was. Jefferson didn't say anything. Instead, he kicked Chloe's chest, knocking her back and pushing Max down on her side. The blue haired girl attempted to get up, but was stopped by another kick to her chest.

"Chloe!" Max cried, trying to get to her girlfriend, but it was no use. Jefferson kept pushing her away. He continued to kick Chloe in her chest and stomach until she lay there, panting and coughing up some blood. Her eyes were staring into Jefferson's, the fire still burning in them. Jefferson just hummed, thinking.

"If I can't hurt you enough," Jefferson smiled devilishly. "Then I'll hurt your precious friend."

Max widened her eyes in horror, trying to move away, but it was no use. Jefferson began kicking Max as well. He kicked her shoulder, making Max scream in pain. Tears followed her voice.

"Stop it!" Chloe shouted, crying as well. "Don't hurt her!"

Like last time, the raging man ignored her, kicking Max in the chest and stomach. Chloe released a sharp sob as she heard cracks from Max's chest, indicating broken ribs. After a final blow to the stomach, Jefferson laughed and walked away, leaving a broken, bleeding Max. She was gasping for breath, her eyes wide with fear and pain. Chloe rolled toward her lover, out of breath but determined to stay by Max's side.

"Max... I'm here... I'm ok, alright?" Chloe panted. Max just nodded, shoving her head into Chloe's chest, crying. She struggled once again with the tape on her wrists, and thankfully they ripped off. Quickly, she helped Chloe sit up and ripped the tape from her hands. They helped each other with their ankles. Slowly, Max and Chloe stood up, supporting each other's weight. Both girls felt dizzy, but managed to stay standing. Chloe looked around and eyed Jefferson. Her eyes filled with rage and fire as she leaped towards him. The weight of the punk girl sent both of them down to the ground with Chloe on top. She punched the man once, screaming in rage.

"This is for _Kate_ ," Chloe yelled. "This is for _Rachel_ ," she yelled again, punching Jefferson in the face. "This is for **_me_**!" Chloe curled her hand into a tight fist and punched Jefferson again, knocking a tooth out. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a gun, pushing it against his head. "And this..." Chloe murmured. "This is for _Max_." With that, she shot him in his head, killing him instantly. Chloe rolled off of him, panting and wide-eyed. She quickly ran to Max and caught her before she fell. The brunette began sobbing in Chloe's chest.

"Shh, it's ok, Max. It's over." Chloe murmured.

"You _dumbass_!" Max shrieked. "What if you had died again? My rewind powers aren't infinite, Chloe!"

The blue haired punk stared in disbelief. "I... I'm sorry, Max. I just... He was gonna keep hurting you. I don't care if I had to die. I'd protect you with my life. It's not much, but I-" Chloe got cut off by Max's lips on hers. Both girls stayed like that for a few moments and then pulled away.

"You are a beautiful person, Chlo; don't you _dare_ say you don't care if you die." Max whispered. "Please... don't leave me alone."

"I won't Max." Chloe murmured, stroking her lover's hair softly. "I won't."

A sudden bolt of aqua blue raced past them. They realized it was Stephanie. The girl was panting, her hair messy, but her eyes had fire in them. The shadow figure turned to her and squinted her eyes.

"You dare attack Luna?" The shadow rumbled.

"Come at me, bitch." Stephanie snarled.

Luna said nothing, but shot a few shadow swords at Stephanie. The girl dodged all of them with ease. Raven had come over to Max and Chloe while Stephanie was fighting off the shadow swords.

"Are you two ok?" She asked.

"Define ok," Chloe mumbled, holding onto Max tightly.

"Cyborg!" Raven shouted. A half robot man ran over, scanning the two girls.

"Many broken ribs on both of them. There's something wrong with their stomach area. Max's shoulder is dislocated and I think Chloe might have a large bruise on her back." Cyborg explained.

"How do you...?" Max widened her eyes.

"Half of me is robot, meaning I'm caught up with technology. I can tell how injured you are just by a glance." Cyborg explained.

Suddenly, Raven gasped, her eyes wide. A shadow sword has pierced her side. Luna retracted the sword, focusing again on Stephanie.

"Don't you dare hurt them!" Cyborg growled, running over to the fight.

Raven sighed and began falling, but Max and Chloe both caught her in time, slowly going to the ground together.

"Raven?" Max asked.

"It's ok..." Raven panted, her hand on her injured side. A blue aura was around her hand. "This has... happened before. I know how to... gah, handle this."

"What do you mean it's happened before?" Chloe asked.

"Eclipse. He... was another one, like Luna." Raven began, focusing her powers on healing herself. Her head rested on Max's lap. "He tried... killing Stephanie. And he... actually did kill me. He shot a… shadow sword at my arm... and chest. Both... pierced me. I literally died. The Titans were... able to bring me back but... Eclipse was still out there. I... I knew he would try to hurt us again. Eventually, he did. We defeated him."

"How?" Max asked.

"I used my powers to block the sun." Raven explained, trying to adjust herself.

"Ok, ok, what?" Chloe shook her head. "That's not possible."

"Was time travel possible for you?" Raven shot back, wincing from her wound. The girls were quiet. "That's what I thought. Everything seems impossible... until it actually happens."

"Deep shit." Chloe mumbled. She looked up to see Luna above Stephanie. The black haired girl was lying on the ground, panting and trying to get up, but failing.

"Stephanie..." Raven breathed. She tried sitting up, but was still too weak and injured that she fell back down.

"Dammit." Raven hissed. A shadow sword was suddenly in her face as well as Max and Chloe's. Glancing around, Max saw that there were swords in everyone's faces except Stephanie's.

"Do you want them all to die?" Luna asked.

"No!" Stephanie shouted, finally able to sit up.

"Then let me take your own life." Luna hissed.

"What?"

"You stole my brother from me!" Luna screamed.

"Eclipse was... her brother?" Raven breathed in disbelief.

"I won't let you kill anyone." Stephanie told her.

"Try and stop me." Luna laughed. She shot a shadow sword in a random direction, sadly hitting Chloe. Max stared in disbelief as Chloe lay lifeless in front of her.

"Chloe!" She screeched. Quickly, she raised her hand and rewound to before Luna struck her girlfriend. Thinking fast, she threw herself on top of Chloe, the shadow sword missing both of them.

"Max?" Chloe breathed.

"You died..." Max cried, tears falling onto Chloe's face.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Stephanie screamed at Luna.

"Watch me." Luna snarled, aiming a shadow sword at Chloe, Raven, and Max. Before she could shoot it, a large surge of dark purple power hit her. Luna grunted, staring at the source. The swords disappeared.

"What the hell?" Stephanie mumbled, looking at the person in front of her.

The person was a tall blond female who was wearing jeans, boots, and a purple T-shirt with a large red rose on it. She looked very skinny and her eye color was faded.

"Hurt her and you’re dead." The girl threatened Luna.

"Holy shit..." Stephanie gasped. "Lauren?"

"Stephanie..." Lauren sighed. "I'm so glad to hear you again. Although I'm sorry it's on these terms."

"Lauren, what are you-?" Stephanie got cut off by a shadow sword piercing her arm. "Shit!" She screeched. Raven, Max, and Chloe all ran to her, wanting to help.

"It's ok." Stephanie told them. "I'm fine."

"Who's that?" Chloe asked, pointing at the blond girl.

"Lauren... She was... a friend from high school." Stephanie breathed, watching Luna and Lauren fight. "Maybe a little more than a friend."

"Hah, gaaaaay!" Chloe smirked. Stephanie blushed and Max smacked Chloe's shoulder lightly.

"What the _fuck_ is going on?" Max asked, completely freaked out.

"Eclipse's sister..." Stephanie murmured. "Is... trying to kill us for killing her brother... Holy shit." Her eyes widened.

"What?" Max asked.

"Luna wants to take away everything we love because I took away what she loved." Stephanie explained.

"So, all this bullshit," Chloe hissed, fire burning in her eyes. "It’s all your fault? Do you know what _hell_ we've gone through because of you?" Stephanie flinched at Chloe's harsh voice. "We nearly _died_!" Chloe barked. "And you decide to provoke a fucking shadow that has powers like fucking Lucy? Are you _insane_?!"

"Chloe..." Max whispered, holding her girlfriend close. "Calm down."

 _"Calm down?"_ The punk laughed in disbelief. "Yeah, that'll fucking happen." She turned back to Stephanie. "You fucking _bitch_!" She snarled, leaping at Stephanie. Wide-eyed, Stephanie used a force field to protect herself, making Chloe bounce off of her powers. The bluenette sat up, growling.

"Listen alright!" Stephanie snapped, letting her powers fade. "We never knew Eclipse had a sister until now! If we didn't destroy the bastard, we would have _fucking died!"_ Stephanie was heaving with tears, falling to her knees. "I know what it's like to lose someone you love."

The girls were all quiet, only interrupted by grunts and bolts of power from Luna and Lauren. Suddenly, Lauren faced the sky, her arms out as a large ball of power emerged from her hands. Her clouded eyes filled with fire, she yelled as she threw the ball at Luna, causing a large purple and black explosion. Chloe wrapped herself around Max, protecting her from the dust flying in the air. Korra used her airbending to protect Asami and the Team. Raven and Stephanie used their powers to create force fields around the Titans and Max and Chloe. After a few moments, the dust faded away, showing Luna and Lauren once again. Luna growled.

“Fools!” Luna snapped, wincing noticeably at her wounds. “You should not have done that! I will be back!” With that, she faded away, leaving only Lauren. The blonde girl was lying on the ground, unmoving.

“Lauren!” Stephanie shrieked. She quickly ran over to the girl, sliding on her knees. Her eyes were filled with despair. Softly, she lowered her hands on Lauren’s chest, checking for a heartbeat. Tears filled the black haired girl’s eyes as she felt Lauren’s heart beating. The blonde coughed lightly, opening her eyes. She stared into the sky, feeling around for Stephanie.

“Lauren?” Stephanie asked, grabbing her hand. Lauren closed her eyes and smiled.

“Hey, Steph…” Lauren chuckled. “Long time no see, huh?”

“Seems like forever.” Stephanie laughed.

“Things can change so much over time…” Lauren murmured. “Steph… I’m blind.” Stephanie gasped quietly, a hand over her mouth. “I know, right?”

“How can you…?”

“I can sense you. I know what everyone’s doing.” She closed her eyes. “Korra and Asami are holding hands. Starfire’s clinging onto Robin. Chloe and Max just started kissing…” She trailed off awkwardly. “Some things I wish I couldn’t sense.”

“Oh, what? You homophobic?” Chloe accused.

“Dude, I’m gay myself.” Lauren told her, opening her eyes. Chloe didn’t respond; instead, she just held Max’s hand defensively, glaring at anyone who gave them weird looks.

“So… how do we get home?” Stephanie asked.

“Like last time: through me.” Raven told them, an arm around Chloe’s neck. The punk had helped Raven stand up, but sadly she was too weak from healing herself that she couldn’t stand alone. Max was beside Chloe.

“Raven, you’re hurt.” Stephanie murmured, stepping closer.

“I’m alright,” Raven insisted. “Just tired.” She closed her eyes and breathed in and out before opening them back up. This time, they were white. “Azarath Mentrion Zinthos!” She chanted, her arms out in front of her. Several portals leading to different universes popped up, like last time.

“Find your universe and go.” Raven ordered, speaking through gritted teeth. “And _hurry_!”

Quickly, Korra and Asami frantically glanced at the portals until Korra laid her eyes on a particular one. “There!” She called to Asami, pointing. The portal led back to Korra’s home. The two women looked back at the teams.

“It was nice meeting you guys.” Asami smiled.

“Good luck getting home!” Korra smiled as well, waving. The girls entered the portal, and with that, it closed up. M’gaan’s eyes lit green and a green aura was around Korra and Asami. She did the same for everyone else, restoring everyone’s memories of what happened.

The Team all looked at each other and then entered their own portal. It closed as well. Raven closed all the portals, unable to keep them open any longer. She immediately collapsed, feeling weak and exhausted. Everyone ran over to her, concerned.

“Raven?” Stephanie asked, Lauren by her side.

“She’s ok.” Lauren told them, looking down. “She just needs a break.”

“I can open up a portal for all of us.” Stephanie murmured, focusing her powers. Her eyes glowed aqua blue and so did her hands. Two portals were now in front of them, leading to their own universes. Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire all went to their portal, disappearing. Stephanie and Raven glanced at each other, knowing that the black haired girl couldn’t keep this up much longer.

“Lauren, take Raven and go.” She ordered. “Max, Chloe, you guys better go too.” The girls all nodded and did as they were told. Before Max and Chloe went in their portal, they faced the other three girls.

“It was… nice to meet you guys.” Max murmured. “Thank you.” Seeming to understand Max’s sentence, Raven, Stephanie, and Lauren all smiled. Lauren picked up Raven bridal style, carrying her into the portal. Max and Chloe waved to Stephanie, smiling. Stephanie did the same. The two young girls faced the portal, walking in.

Max blinked her eyes open, realizing she was holding Chloe’s hand. Looking around, she saw that they were in Chloe’s room. Tears of joy sprung out of her eyes as she smiled, hugging her girlfriend. Chloe laughed like an idiot, feeling happy as well. The two shared a deep kiss. After a moment, they broke apart, their foreheads together.

“Mom!” Chloe breathed, running out the door, dragging Max along by her hand. Sprinting down the stairs, Chloe was overjoyed to see her mom and David in the living room.

“Mom!” Chloe smiled. Joyce turned, her eyes wide as a smile grew on her face.

“Oh, Chloe!” Joyce cried, getting up from the couch and hugging her daughter. The two cried into each other’s shoulders as David walked over and smiled. Joyce glanced over at Max.

“Get in here, kiddo.” Joyce laughed. Max smiled and squeezed her girlfriend and Joyce. Sudden pains made her yelp, jumping away from them. Chloe hissed as Joyce accidently bumped her side. David and Joyce looked at the two girls as they poked their sides and chest, eyes wide.

“Jefferson…” Max breathed. “Chloe, I think Jefferson broke our ribs.”

“Fucking dick.” Chloe snarled. “So glad I killed him.”

“ _What_ did you do?” David asked, stern.

“Look man, that dickhead was-“

“He _hurt_ us, David.” Max interrupted her girlfriend, stepping closer to the man. “If Chloe didn’t kill him… we’d be dead.” The punk stared at Max, concerned.

“Max, did you…?” Chloe trailed off.

“No.” Max answered, looking at the ground. “I just knew he would kill us.”

“Let’s get you girls to the hospital.” Joyce murmured, staring at their bruises and cuts. The girls nodded, fully feeling the pain of their wounds. They quickly but carefully loaded into David’s car and drove off. Max and Chloe were cuddled in the back, smiling at each other while David broke the speed limit.

“Life sure is strange, huh, Max?” Chloe chuckled. Max giggled lightly.

“Strange indeed.”


	5. First Time For Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what Chloe was referring to in "Overexposed" chapter 1 where she says, "Hell no. Don't do this to yourself again, Max! You erased a fucking tornado out of existence after fixing everything. You didn't mess up."

"Max, it's time." Chloe murmured to her friend. Max held onto the sides of the blue haired girl's arms, not wanting to let go. Chloe copied the same position, holding onto Max's arms tightly. Both girls had tears coming out of their eyes, but it was mixed in with the rain.

"No... I-I can't, Chloe. I can't lose you!" Max wailed.

"You have to, ok? You have to save everyone!" Chloe shouted, her voice cracking.

"There has to be another way!" Max begged desperately.

"There is no other way Max." Chloe told her while shaking her head. "You have to go back."

Max stared at her best friend for a long moment, exhausted and defeated. She could barely stand, but she had to do something. Couldn't she?

"I'm not losing you." Max said confidently.

"Max, you don't-"

"I've got a plan." Max interrupted.

"A plan for what? You're not gonna be able to erase this fucking thing!" Chloe yelled, waving her arm towards the tornado.

"Maybe I can." Max murmured, looking at the tornado. She walked to the edge of the cliff, looking down. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then faced the storm once again with determined eyes. Fire raged inside her eyes and confidence spread throughout her body. Chloe walked up Max, holding her by the shoulders from behind.

"Max?"

The brunette didn't respond. Instead, she raised her hand toward the storm and rewound time. Except this was different. Chloe wasn't affected.

Blood dripped from Max's nose as she grunted in pain.

"Max!" Chloe yelped, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl's waist, desperate to hold onto her. Max grunted, her knees trembling and threatening to give out as her hand shook slightly. The crazy tornado began getting smaller while Chloe looked on in astonishment.

"Holy fuck..." Chloe whispered, staring at the fading storm.

The tornado slowly faded out and up into the clouds within a few moments. The brunette lowered her hand slowly, looking down at all the blood that fell from her nose. Max suddenly groaned in pain, falling into Chloe's arms and sinking down to the ground.

"Chloe..." Max breathed, her eyes lidded.

"Don't you dare die on me, Caulfield!" Chloe cried.

"I'm... sorry..." Max choked out, blood pouring from her nose and mouth.

"Max! Stay with me! Please!" Chloe begged. The brunette just coughed, spraying blood on Chloe's shirt. The bluenette carefully stood up, her friend in her arms, bridal style. She walked quickly down the hill, wondering if Max was going to be ok.

"Max, please talk to me." Chloe begged, looking down at Max every now and again. The smaller girl's eyes were still lidded, but she made no sound. She looked extremely pale and felt like the inside of a freezer.

"Shit!" Chloe cursed, running faster back into town. She was able to make it on the street where Two Whales Diner was. Sprinting, she tried making her way to the diner, but accidentally tripped and dropped Max. Chloe rolled down the street, grunting in pain. She lay there for a moment, exhausted and in pain, before forcing herself up and running back over to Max. Max's nose and mouth were pouring with more blood, but Max was thankfully still alive from the gagging sounds she made. Being more careful but still quick, Chloe made her way inside the diner, frantically looking around. She saw Frank and Pompidou behind the counter with her mother, and Warren on the side of Frank watching them all.

"Mom!" Chloe screeched, startling them all. "Please help her! Help Max!"

Joyce and Warren ran over to Chloe, staring down at Max in her arms. She was unconscious.

"Max?" Chloe asked, shaking her in her arms. "Max!"

"What the hell happened?" Joyce asked as her daughter laid Max down on the ground.

"S-she got hurt." Chloe told her without taking her eyes off of Max.

"How?" Warren asked.

"I... I can't say." Chloe murmured. "I don't know how to explain it..."

"Let her rest on her side." Joyce ordered. "The blood'll flow out of her mouth and nose easier." Obeying, Chloe carefully flipped her friend on her side and watched as Max's chest convulsed. The brunette coughed out more blood, her eyes wide as she gasped for air.

"Chloe...?" Max croaked, looking at her friend.

"Oh, Max!" Chloe smiled through her tears. She helped Max sit up and then brought her in a bear hug.

"What happened...?"

"You passed out. Max, I thought you were dead! There was so much blood. You were so cold and pale..." Chloe cried.

"I'm sorry..." Max murmured.

"It's ok. It's ok. I love you so much, Max." Chloe wailed, hugging her friend. Max cried in Chloe's shoulder, not saying anything.

Frank came over and brought some napkins, handing them to Chloe.

"Thanks, Frank," Chloe rasped, taking the napkins and turning to Max's face. She swiped the napkins over Max's face and dabbed under her nose, cleaning the remaining blood clots. Max let her do it, staring at her friend.

"You ok Max?" Warren asked. Chloe glared at him for being so protective when he doesn't even know her at all, but Max just nodded, still staring at Chloe.

"Max?" Chloe murmured. "What are y-" She got cut off by Max's lips on hers. Wide-eyed, Chloe stared at Max's closed eyes as the brunette kissed her friend. Slowly, Max backed away from Chloe's face, her eyes opening and looking at Chloe softly. Chloe just kept staring in disbelief.

"Sorry." Max murmured, looking anywhere but Chloe. The bluenette gently lifted Max's chin to face her. The brunette's eyes widened.

"Don't ever apologize for this, Max." Chloe smiled through tears. She leaned into Max, letting their lips connect like puzzle pieces. They stayed like that for a moment before breaking apart again, smiling warmly at each other.

"Well it's about damn time." Joyce chuckled, crossing her arms.

"I knew this would happen." Frank smiled.

"Guess I didn't stand a chance, huh Max?" Warren chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Chloe smiled as she stood up, helping Max up. The brunette stumbled, still lightheaded from losing so much blood, but Chloe held onto her.

"Easy." Chloe murmured. Max just giggled and hugged Chloe tightly. The bluenette returned the hug.

"I'm so glad you're alive." Max murmured through tears.

"For once, I'm glad I'm alive, too, Maxipad." Chloe giggled.

"You jerk."

"You love it."


	6. She Needs Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back when I wrote this, I intended with Lauren (my OC) to be an Avatar, meaning Ravaa couldn't exist in two people in the same universe. This one makes no sense now lmao

Asami had her left arm around Korra's waist and the other holding the Avatar's arm over her neck, supporting her. Korra looked exhausted. Her hair was messy and pulled out slightly from her usual ponytails. Asami slowly walked while Korra limped, grunting with pain every few moments.

"It's ok, Korra. We're almost there." Asami whispered. The young Avatar just panted, her eyes blurry. A figure was close in front of them, making Korra focus her eyes.

"Katara..." Korra murmured. Asami quickened her pace as Katara swiftly walked over to them.

"What happened?" The water bending master asked.

"She was in the same existence as another Avatar. Raava can't exist in two people in the same universe, which is what happened. Katara, please help her."

"It's... ok, Asa... Asami... I'm fine." Korra breathed, her knees wobbling. "I'm... I'll be... alright..." Her eyes rolled back as she collapsed into her girlfriend's arms.

"Korra!" Asami yelped, holding onto her girlfriend as she sunk with Korra. Katara bent down, examining the young woman.

"She'll be alright." Katara announced. "She needs plenty of rest."

"But Air Temple Island is all the way back in Republic City." Asami stated, taking note that they were at the Southern Water Tribe.

"I bet if I call Tenzin he'll get you two back to the city." Katara smiled.

"Thank you." Asami murmured gratefully. She looked down at Korra in her lap and smiled softly. Asami bent down and kissed Korra's forehead, watching with amusement as Korra's mouth twitched into an unconscious smile. Katara stared at the two young women, proud that her amazing Aang had become the strong Korra.


	7. Lie Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Teen Titans and The Team after they go through their own portal to return to their universe.

Stephanie fell to the floor the second they were out of the portal. The Team had come with them through the portal, and it had been a struggle on both Raven and Stephanie to hold the portals open. Raven was lying on the sofa on her back, panting as she gasped for breath. Stephanie was on her hands and knees in front of the sofa, her breath uneven. Opening the portals had been a struggle for the girls, taking a lot out of them. Everyone was crowded around the two, concerned. Cyborg finally yelled at everyone to give them some space, helping Stephanie into the couch to lie down for a moment. Once the girls caught their breath, they sat up, leaning against each other's shoulders for support.

" _Whew_. That was... insane." Stephanie spoke up.

"You alright?" Raven asked, glancing at her friend.

"I will be. I'm just really tired now." Stephanie said, closing her eyes. Almost instantly, she was snoring softly. Raven chuckled, closing her eyes as well. The two girls fell asleep on each other, making the rest of the team smile.


	8. Wake Up, Chloe!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This occurs back in chapter 2 where Max writes in her journal that Chloe once had a nightmare so severe she needed Joyce and David to help Chloe wake up.

Max shifted around, unable to fall asleep despite staying awake for over twenty four hours. She was in Chloe's bed with her lover next to her, softly snoring and muttering things occasionally. The brunette sighed, turning over to the punk. She stared at Chloe's face, taking in all of her beautiful features. Chloe looked so different when she was asleep. No anger on her face, no fire in her eyes, no frown upon her lips. Just a calm, alluring woman with the occasional drool. Max smiled, remembering all the fun they had as pirates back in the good old days. Now, though... now Chloe was hurt. Damaged. Broken. Under the hard exterior was an extremely depressed and suicidal girl who's felt numb for the past five years.

The brunette sighed and closed her eyes, willing the bad thoughts out of her head. She instead focused on the ones that mattered the most.

Under the harsh look, Chloe had a soft side. She loved animals, especially cats. The blue haired girl always loves to talk about old times and about the good moments in that week. Max was glad that her partner was able to reflect on those memories with delight.

A sudden sniffle was heard, breaking Max out of her thoughts. Opening her eyes, she saw Chloe trembling, tears running down her face sideways. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her mouth flipped into a scared frown.

"Chloe?" Max whispered, shaking Chloe's shoulder a bit. "Chloe, wake up. It's ok."

The punk only whimpered in response. Max became even more concerned for her girlfriend.

"It's only a dream, Chloe. It's not real." The brunette murmured, trying to hug Chloe. Suddenly, the bluenette shoved Max so hard it knocked her off of the bed, also taking the air out of her lungs. She quickly sat up and stared at Chloe with wide eyes. The punk was visibly sobbing now, her trembling getting worse as she tightened her hands around the blankets. Max tried crawling over to her, but once again, the older woman pushed her away. Holding back tears of her own, Max ran out of her partner's room and frantically knocked on Joyce's door. Slowly, the door opened, revealing Joyce in her nightgown, looking exhausted and upset that Max had woken her up. David came up behind her, wearing a white tank top and boxers.

"Max?" Joyce murmured. "What's g-"

"Please... Y-you've gotta wake her up!" Max stuttered. "I can't wake her up!"

Bolting back to the room, the three saw Chloe thrashing on her bed, clearly caught up in whatever nightmare she was having. Joyce quickly sprinted over, followed by Max and then David. The woman engulfed her daughter into a hug, closing her eyes. Slowly, Chloe began to calm down until she stopped moving. After a moment, she opened her eyes and realized she wasn't alone.

"Max...?" Chloe rasped, looking at her girlfriend nervously. When she realized Joyce was hugging her, she began to pull away. Joyce opened her eyes and stared at her daughter.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" The waitress asked.

"J-just a nightmare... the usual." Chloe whispered, looking down.

"You never told me you have nightmares." Joyce murmured.

"Because you never asked." The punk retorted quietly, still dazed. She clearly didn't want to start a fight at all.

"I'm sorry for waking you." Chloe said, standing up.

"You didn't. Max did." David answered before Joyce could. Chloe looked over at her lover, worried.

"I'm sorry, Chloe, but you wouldn't wake up and I... you pushed me off the bed. I didn't know what else to do." Max hung her head. The punk took a large step forward and wrapped her arms around the shy girl.

"Thank you." Chloe smiled.

Max just smiled too, gratefully accepting Chloe's hug.


End file.
